The Only One
by xKudosx
Summary: 'Who the hell are you' I spit at him 'No one you want to know...' he replies, his gaze hard 'Bullshit, you tell me right now... You keep helping me... And I'm tired of knowing nothing...' I say more desperately. He looks at me once more then advances swiftly in front of me, takes me in his arms and crushes his lips to mine. OC. rated M for eventual lemons and in case for language
1. Chapter 1

The Only One…

**Hey guys! ^_^ I've been reading Two Kinds for a while, and I saw that some people were even making fan fics out of it, so I thought "Why the hell not?". So I'm taking a shot at it, so enjoy, rate (positive or negative) and we'll see if it works out!**

**I own nothing if you recognize it. And to all those who read my fic before, I'm very sorry I haven't posted I a while, I just haven't been here at all this summer :P So I might do a couple more chapters on "A New Side of Me" , but they'll be the finishing ones, so yeah.**

"_When something is written like this, it's in keidran"._

* * *

"Sweetheart, you're going to be late for work;" A voice called up from the stairs "Wouldn't want that to happen on your first day, would we?"

I groaned as I realized that the voice was calling me. I lift my head up groggily to see what time it was. 6:30 am. _Ugh… That's it, _I thought to myself _I'm quitting after today… _

Slowly, I got out of the warmth of my bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mother was already there, at the stove, cooking some eggs for herself and my father. I sat down at the seat on the side of the table where my meal already sat. A pang in my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten last night. As I gulped my food, my father came in to eat. He was all dressed up in the kind of clothes that those typical business men wear. Wouldn't catch me in something like that…

"So," my father boomed in a happy voice "my little girl is finally going into the Keidran hunting business."

You heard right. My father hunted and killed Keidran for the hell of it. And I was being dragged into it. Against my own will. I actually have no problems with Keidrans, I find them fascinating. They have all the freedom I don't, being a human. And they were beautiful. Not like me. No one ever thought of dating me. I looked more like an animal than anything…

"Yep" I replied reluctantly "Except I'm the secretary, not the hunter…"

"Yes, of course, but without the secretaries, who could the innocent people call when those nasty animals lash out at them?"

My mother instantly froze when my father had said the words _Nasty animals. _My father saw and continued into a different subject quickly, trying to cover this up, but not quickly enough for me not to notice. I watched my mother intently for a while, and then went back to eating. My mom always seemed touchy when Dad brought up Keidrans. I finished up my breakfast and went back upstairs to get ready.

_Here we go _ I thought as I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the front door.

* * *

The peppy business woman walk swiftly, though it looked more like bouncing to me. She had a short black skirt and a matching black jacket to go with it. Underneath she had a spotless white shirt. Like, literally spotless. No wrinkles or anything, ugh… She had some tight and revealing nylons on, along with the stiletto heels. Like I didn't see that coming… Though her clothing terrified me, her makeup was worse… Her blush was much too thick, as well as the eyeliner. Raccoon anyone? Her hair was up in the twisty kind of bun you see in movies.

This will be your desk," she said as she stopped in front of a large glass top desk, snapping me out of my silent criticism. It had the new generation computers only crazy geeks buy and a large stack of papers on the end. There were two boxes marked _In _and _Out_, and all the pens, erasers and rulers we're placed as if an OCD used to work here. Jeez, sure wouldn't stay like that for long with me here, that's for sure. Right next to my computer screen I had a nice wireless phone and a pad to write complaints. Great. Well, at least the phone was cool…

"Well, that ends our tour, but if you need any more help, be sure to come see me." The woman said happily

"Thank-you, Ms. Stars." That's right, her name was Stars… Just… ugh, no comment…

"Oh, sweetheart, just call me Lori." She chimed, and turned and walked away in her bouncy fashion.

"Well, that was interesting…" I muttered under my breath as I sat down and started on the paper work.

"Having fun at your new job?" I jumped as I heard a voice and dropped my papers all on the floor "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you…"

I looked up at the strange voice to see it was coming from a really hot guy. Black hair, blue eyes, and the biggest muscles I've seen on a human in a long while. He had long tattoos on each of his arms written in a weird language, and was wearing faded blue jeans, rips and all. He was looking down at me with his brows furrowed in apology.

"I-It's ok, I'll just pick 'em up…" I mumbled as I got on my knees and started to fumble with the papers, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you." He got down too and started picking up the papers quickly. "I'm really sorry about this; I just wanted to check in on my boss' new employee, who just happens to be his daughter."

He looks up at me with laughing eyes and a brilliant smile. Such a brilliant smile that I returned it, loving them butterflies in my stomach.

Once we finished cleaning up the papers he helped me get the on the desk and looked at his watch. "Aw crap, I'm late! I gotta go, but hey, here's my number," he scribbles down his cell number on the complaint pad "and call me when you feel like hanging out, ok? The name's Alix Santiego, by the way."

"Xena Blaine." I replied with a shy smile. Ok, so that wasn't really my name. It's Lucy, ok? I just hate it though! It's such a baby name…

"Cool, so I'll talk to you later?" he asked

"Definitely."

He walked away with a couple more farewells. I sat down in my chair with a sigh, just staring at the number written in an untidy scrawl.

* * *

At eight I left work, satisfied with the work I had done, and with my visitor, of course. I got into bus, and it seemed like in no time I got to my house. I walk up the perfect walkway, and open our perfect little white picket fence gate. Everyone in my town seems to be literally obsessed with perfection, everyone except me. Then again, I'm apparently not from this town… My dad found me on one of his keidran hunts. A poor innocent human girl they assumed was stolen. Yet no one ever claimed me. I have to admit I have a lot to thank Bob and Linda Blaine for…

I take out my key and unlock the door. The house is unusually quiet and dark. I walk in quietly and open the living room light. Dad is usually supposed to be there, lounging on the couch, smoking his pipe and reading the newspaper from this morning…

I look to the kitchen door and see the light is open. I walk slowly and cautiously towards it and look inside. The sight inside makes my heart stop and my knees give away under me. It's mom, all alone on the floor, with a huge wound in her chest, and blood everywhere. The crying doesn't come yet, no, I'm too stunned for that. But gradually, I begin to feel the constriction in my chest and I begin to sob, gasping for air. I feel my hands wrapping themselves tightly around my stomach as if I might fall apart if they don't. I slowly crawl up beside her, ignoring the blood, and lay my head on her chest and grip her tightly, crying for her to hold me and tell me this wasn't really happening. After about an hour or so of this, I fall asleep crying, still on her, and the pain slowly drifts away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One…

**I own nothing if you recognize it. **

When something is written like this, it's in keidran

_When something is just plain italics, it's a thought._

I wake up the next morning on the floor covered in dried blood. It takes a second, but the horror sets in again. I can feel warm, fresh tears spilling from my eyes. I slowly, and painfully, unclench my fingers from my mother's shirt and sit up. Instantly, I feel light headed. I feel completely and utterly like shit.

I try not to look at mom's body as I get up and go to the bathroom. I slowly take off my clothes and step into the shower, not caring that it's cold. I just stand still, face to the jet, and let the blood wash off. After about half an hour of this, I rub myself down to get rid of anything that wasn't rinsed away and get out of the shower. I take my mom's favorite towel to dry myself off, drinking in her scent at the same time. One of the weird things about me is that my senses are a HECK of a lot better that an average human's.

After drying off (it's nearly painful leaving the towel…), I got to my room and get some sweats on. I'm especially cautious about going around the house because I'm half expecting to find dad in the same state as mom… I go back downstairs to do the thing I was dreading. On the way down I bring a mop and bucket, as well as soap. I get to the kitchen, and even if I already know what's there, I still feel as if the breath is being knocked out of me, and my eyes start stinging. Taking a deep breath (not too deep, because the scent of blood isn't particularly appealing) and refusing to cry, I fill the bucket with water and soap and start scrubbing around my mom. It took a little less than two hours to wash the floor, and another hour or two to clean mom…

Once I was done, I placed her on her bed, with new clothes on and a bandage, with her arms crossed. The need to bawl my eyes out was starting to overpower me, so I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. As I sat down at the table, I saw something I had missed before. There was a plain white envelope with my name on it. My mother's writing… With trembling fingers, I reach out and grab it. Slowly, I rip the top open and take the neatly folded paper out.

I unfold it and see a short message inked on the paper in cursive:

_Lucy, I'm so sorry this happened, I should have told you sooner, but there was no time. Your father was a templar, and was obsessed with killing the keidran. He still is which is why he opened up the business. I've always been against it, so when we got married he agreed to quit the Templar. He was never happy about though… I cannot explain it to you now, but you must run… They will come back, and you mustn't be here._

_I will always love you,_

_Mom_

The tears we're really spilling now, but I trusted my mother's word and ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my backpack from my closet and stuffed some clothes in there. I grabbed my money and IPod, then went back down to kitchen. I took out a loaf of bread and dried meat and stuffed those in too. I carefully put my mother's letter in the front pocket and erased all traces of me being here. _Looks like Alix won't be getting a call anytime soon…_When I was finally satisfied and going to the front door, I heard the doorbell go.

_Aw shit, they're already here?!_ I thought to myself in distress

"Open the door, the Templar need to speak to Lucy Blaine." A man commanded from outside.

Well, so much for taking my car… I live in a small, rather rich village, but the forest completely surrounds us, so... I ran out the back door and into the forest. How long, you ask? As if I knew, as long as I'm far away from those bastards. Eventually, I came to a stop, not being able to breathe anymore. Right about then, the panic kicked in. I sat down next to a tree, brought my knees up to my chin, wrapped my arms around them and just listened to the forest. The forest always calmed me, even when I was a kid. Hurray for another strange fact about Lucy…

I must have like that for a while because I realized later that it was getting dark, and that I had no tent. I looked through my back and all I could find was an old blanket. I sighed and searched deeper to get my matches. Once I got them out I took some large rocks that were around and made a closed circle with them. I got some fire wood and put it in the circle, then lighting the weaker braches. Once I had a decent fire going on, I got pine needles, leaves and grass all bunched to make a one-night-I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing pillow and lied down while munching on some bread.

Later on, the fire was dying down, so I got up to get more wood. As I walked deeper in the forest, I kept feeling that there was someone else here. I just shook it off and continued, telling myself that that was silly. I continued a little more until I heard a snap of a twig, and a string of hushed curses. I froze and looked around for the source. That was when I saw a flash of an orange tail. I slowly walked backwards until it was safe enough to turn around and run back to the camp.

Once I got there, I put the wood in the pit, rekindled the fire and went under the covers. As I put my head down, I notice that there was a large pile of wood next to the fire pit with a small paper on it written on with what looked like berry juice… I read it and instantly became paranoid. The paper said:

_Be careful, The Forest watches…_

I jump back under the cover and pull it over my head, like I did as a little girl._ Just think happy, just think happy…_ Yeah, like that'll work… Fresh tears spilled from my eyes, which seemed to be happening often, which is how I feel asleep…

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of fish cooking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw, by the fire, a tiger keidran cooking fish on stick. I watched him, not in fear, but in fascination. He was bare-chested (and well built, if I do say so myself…), with what looked like an old pair of shorts on. He had a sword strap on his shoulder holding some daggers. There was a spear on his right lying about a foot away from my face. His hair was about shoulder length and hazel brown. He had a prominent jaw and cheekbones. But what really caught my attention were his eyes. They were like pools of pure gold. He completely and utterly mesmerized me.

After about five minutes, he seemed to be satisfied by his work and put the fish down on a flat stone with a leaf on it. He then looked directly at me, freezing once he realized I was awake.

Aw, fuck… he muttered and darted away.

"What the hell did he just say?" I asked myself while picking up a fish "well… thanks anyways… Uh… mystery tiger keidran…"

As I ate the fish, I kept thinking of the tiger. Only when I had finished the last fish did I notice that he had left his spear.

_Well, I'll borrow it to hunt until he comes back, I guess… _I thought to myself. I got up and took it around the middle, testing the weight. I honestly have no idea how to use this thing, but I see guys do this all the time when they train. I grip it tightly and launch it at a tree, completely missing it by at least a meter. Whatever, I'll practice later…

Once I had everything packed up and the fire was out, I continued walking in the forest, looking for some kind of road. It wasn't long until I found a relatively calm river thriving with river trout.

"Cool, I can practice fishing at the same time as getting some food." Great. Wonderful. I'm talking to myself now… I took my shoes and socks off, and rolled my sweats high up, then went in with the spear, leaving my stuff on the edge of the water. I walked relatively close to the middle and stood very still. I was preparing to aim when I saw my nails. They were long, and pointed at the end. I knew I didn't bring a nail clipper on my "adventure", so I cleaned the underneath of my nail to the best of my abilities, and tried to bite them off. Emphasis on the "tried". They just wouldn't come off! They were amazingly strong.

"What the hell?!" I muttered. After a short while of staring at them, I went back to practicing and hunting, shaking my head and hoping this mess will make sense later on…


	3. Chapter 3

The Only One…

**If you recognize anything, I do not own it. By the by, I'm hoping to make this a weekly thing, so I'll probably be updating every Wednesday, like the comic. ^_^**

When something is written like this, it's in keidran.

_When something is just plain italics, it's a thought._

Come night time, I had only caught one fish. And a skimpy one at that… So I crossed the river with my stuff and made a camp near the shore. After starting the fire, I take a stick and violently shove it in the fish. Once it was skewered, I stuck it in the fire and turned it slowly. I know this may sound a bit retarded, but I was really tired and pissed from not catching more, so give me a break!

Loosing focus, I thought back to the meeting with the mystery tiger keidran. I thought of how amazing his fur pattern was, and how his muscles rippled when he had pounced into the tree. Suddenly, I started to smell something burning. Snapping out of my reverie, I snatched the fish off the fire, only to see that it was already burnt. Grumbling curses to myself, I peeled the skin and scales of, and chewed on it grudgingly.

Once I had finished the disgusting fish, I lied down under my cover and slowly drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamt of Alix. The next morning I woke up in a good mood. Yawning, I sat up and saw that the tiger keidran had left me more fish and the spear with a note saying:

**Keep Practicing…**

And for the first time in what seemed like months, I laughed openly. And it might have been me, but it seemed that I had heard barely contained laughter farther away. So I turned my head to the noise, and said Thank-you…. The laughter instantly stopped and I heard a small intake of breath. Did he understand me? Not many keidrans understood English, mostly only slaves… Or was it something I had done? The way I said it, maybe? Then a thought popped in my head that I instantly shooed away. No, I couldn't possibly have known any keidran… You don't just learn a language over night. It isn't possible…

But to put that to the test, I tied to speak it again.

Tiger keidran guy? You there? C-could you come, please? I asked, grinning at my success of the grasp of the new language. I waited patiently for him to come out, so I jumped when I heard What do you want, human? up above me. Craning my head up, my eyes strained to see anything that might look like a keidran.

Please, just- just come down here. I'd like to see you properly…

No, Lucy.

But- wait a second, how the hell do you know my name?!

It isn't hard to recognize the daughter of the man who killed my family…

And with that, I heard a swish of leaves and knew that he had gone. _God damn it! It's as if everyone knows me, but I have no idea who they are…_ I thought to myself while picking up the camp.

As I continued walking, I kept thinking of what the tiger had said. _It isn't hard to recognize the daughter of the man who killed my family…. _Did that mean that my father was a killer? Mom _had _said that dad had been a Templar… I felt a stab of grief shoot through my heart. How did already forget about her? I felt to my knees shaking with grief, tears pouring down my face. As I put my face in my hands, I heard the _thump _of something heavy falling on the floor, but I ignored it, already assuming who it was. I could hear footsteps getting closer to me. The keidran sat down beside me, took me and put me on his lap. He then cradled me in his arms, shushing me and telling me it was alright. I just put my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, letting it slowly calm me. Once I had, I was slowly lulled into a sleep. But just before I went under, he picked me up and placed me on the grass. As he got up to go I snapped out of my drugged status and sat up.

Where are you going? I asked groggily

Sleep now, Lucy Blaine. I'm going now… he said as he turned to walk away

I got up quickly and yelled No! Come back here! You can't just leave like that!

He stopped and said, with his back still turned Watch me and started walking again.

Who the hell are you? I spit at him, hoping to keep him here

He stopped and turned around, his eyes shadowed.

No one you want to know… he replies, his gaze hard.

Bullshit, you tell me right now… You keep helping me… And I'm tired of knowing nothing… I say in a more pleading tone. He drops his gaze for a second then advances swiftly until he's in front of me. He then takes me in his arms and crushes his lips to mine. I feel his tongue on my lips and I immediately grant him passage. As the kiss heats up, I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his claws make punctures in my shirt, but at the moment I couldn't care less. After what seemed like a lifetime (and trust me, it was a _very _good lifetime), he broke the kiss, only to hug me close to his body and whisper I don't know who I am, but I do know that I'm yours…

Later on that day, he told me that his name was Zayden, and that he had left the Tiger Clan territories to search and kill his parents' murderer…

I'm kind of doing the same thing, I think… I say, while we were eating supper. Thankfully he was a better cook than me when it came to campfires.

And how's that? he asked curiously

Somebody came to my house killed my mom… And my dad wasn't there, which was weird.

I told him about the letter, and actually ended up reading it to him. When I had finished, he chew this over for a while, then finally said

What if your dad went back to the Templar? he said quietly

I gasped and looked up at him You think my dad would do that?

Well, it's a possibility, besides; you don't seem to remember your father when he _was_ a Templar…

When I didn't reply he sighed.

I'm sorry; I still haven't forgiven him for he'd done.

No, it's ok. You're right; he could have gone back to them. He also could have been the one to kill my mother.

Zayden just grunted to this. The rest of our meal went by in silence, as we were both deep in thought. When I said I was going to bed, he took a backpack I didn't notice he had and withdrew a tent. In five minutes he had it up. He also took out a larger, warmer cover and spread it on the floor. He then took me in his arms and bent his head so his forehead rested on mine.

I'm afraid I don't have a pillow, love. He murmured as he caressed my face gently with the back of his hand.

That's all right; I've been using rocks as pillows anyways. But then again, _you _could be my pillow… I replied with a grin.

He only chuckled and went into the tent, with me close behind. He lay down on the bigger cover and took my smaller blanket and put it on both of us when I lied down beside him. As I put my head on his chest, I could feel a purr rising from him. As I tried to contain my laughter, he looked down at me with a look of confusion.

What?

Oh nothing…

Aw come on, now you've _got _to tell me, I won't be able to sleep he whined

I- oh, alright… It's just that I noticed that, it isn't hard to make this kitty happy I teased with a smirk

Hey! I'm not a kitty! he pretended to frown even though he was still purring

Oh, sorry, you're right a kitty, you're _my _kitty.

To this he had no arguments, he just hugged me closer. Sighing happily, I slowly fell asleep, feeling happier than I had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

The Only One…

**If you recognize anything, I do not own it. **

'When something is written like this, it's in keidran.'

_When something is just plain italics, it's a thought._

The next morning I awoke feeling better than I had in days. I was completely content with simply lying here with my head on Zayden's chest. The only sound that could be heard, other than the bird calls, was a gentle swishing behind me that I dismissed as the wind. I curled up closer to him, playing with his fur. I really _loved _his fur pattern. His stripes were bold, but not too thick. And the orange was just the right shade. It was in the darker kinds, but if he were to hide in a lighter environment, it would conceal him completely anyways.

My playing with his fur woke him up. He groggily opened his eyes and looked down at me, a smile instantly breaking on his face.

'What?' I question him.

'I wasn't sure if yesterday was real, or just the most beautiful dream I had ever had…' He said, still grinning from ear-to-ear.

I giggled as he hugged me tightly. But something was wrong, he was hesitant. I looked up to see his face contorted in confusion. He was looking from my face, to the ground behind me, and back. Right about then, the swishing stopped. I turned to see what was bothering him so much, and jumped about a foot in the air.

'What the fuck is that?!' I yelled, while I turned around fully to look at it in horror. As I turned, the… _thing _seemed to had inched closer, and I could feel an annoying pressure in my lower back.

Behind me, Zayden spoke slowly 'Well… it _seems_ to be a tail… a tiger one…'

'Yes Zayden, I sure as hell can see that, but what the hell is it doing here?'

I felt him move and heard an sharp intake of breath. I turned quickly to face him, wondering what startled him. When I saw him looking down at my back in confusion, I realised without seeing what had bothered him…

'AH!' I screetched. I lifted the back of my shirt and felt the spot where the skin joined the fur from the tail. 'What the fuck!?'

But Zayden wasn't really looking at my back anymore. Something had his attention. He was looking at my head. Sounds suddenly seemed a whole lot louder, now that I came to think about it. Reaching a trembling hand up to where my ears should be, I found furry feline ears pocking up instead.

'Oh god…' I whispered, horrified. I had no problems with Keidrans, but _being_ one, or half of one, was a whole other story.

Zayden, on the other hand, was grinning. Frowning, I looked back up at him.

'What the hell is making you look like that?' I glared, my hand still feeling the feather soft fur on my ears.

'Well…' he started, holding back a chuckle, 'I guess you can't call me kitty anymore.'

I looked at him, a little lost. Then I remembered. _Right, kitty…_ Feeling rather annoyed, I stalked out of the tent, going by the fire. The tail felt awkward, an added weight. And the hearing totally threw me off balance. I could hear way more, and way farther than before, confusing the crap outta me. Sighing, I plopped down on one of the logs in front of the dead fire, tying my hair up. I heard Zayden come out of the tent behind me, and come crouch in front of me.

'Lucy, it's going to be fine.' he murmured comfortingly 'Being Keidran isn't _that_ bad, you know!' He added in a falsely offended voice.

There was just no staying annoyed with this one… Leaning forward, I put my arms around his neck, pulling his face to mine. I might be confused, but he was still _hot_. And he certainly left me out of breath. And warm… in more ways than I had known possible.

Zayden pulled back after a while, and spoke softly in her ear 'Don't worry, Love. We _will _figure out what the hell is going on.' And with that, he kissed her again, hard. She more that welcomed it, hands tangling in the fur on the back of his neck. He pushed his tongue in her mouth, urging her to do the same. The kiss deepened and heated up, and quite honestly, I did _not_ want to stop.

The only reason we pulled apart was because someone basically tripped over us.

'What the-' I started to say, but I had no time to finish, because there stood a man in a cowl. And who was he? Well, it was none other than Alix Santiago.


End file.
